As the population pyramid indicates, the population aging problem has become more and more serious and thus old people are significantly increasing. Correspondingly, the old people care problem has to be concerned in a planned manner. To improve the chronic diseases and degeneration issues involved generally with the old people, massaging is widely suggested in both traditional Chinese and modern medical science since it may benefit blood circulation and metabolism, help remove some waste material in the body and fatigue and ache, and enhance resistance to diseases and natural cure ability. Consequently, many kinds of sport tools and massaging devices have been developed and hit the market. Chair back massaging device is one of such devices. Generally, the chair back massaging device has the massaging effects of robbing, rolling, tapping, pressing, kneading and vibrating and is thus popular for ordinary families.
Kneading with a massaging ball is a general feature in the chair back massaging device. However, one motor set can only drive a massaging ball set to operate. Although multiple motor sets may be used to drive a multiple of massaging balls to operate, the cost of the massaging device and the power therefore have to be increased. Further, since such massaging ball cannot provide the rubbing and kneading effects exercised from different angles and in an eccentric manner, it cannot be adjusted in the angles of depression and elevation according to actual needs. Even the multiple massaging balls may be concurrently driven by a motor set with two such balls exercising the kneading and robbing operations alternatively in a particular direction scheme, the massaging range provided thereby with respect to the user is still limited. Thus, such massaging device still has something to be improved.
For the current chair back massaging device, a vertically movable massaging element is disposed, with which the massaging effect is provided. In operation, the massaging device is contacted with a massaged portion, typically the back portion, of a user and supports the weight of the massaged portion of the user, enabling an inversely corresponding force to be generated. Thus, a massaging force is acted upon the user. Specifically, the massaging balls of the massaging device are driven to operate and thus provide the massaging effect to the back of the user. For conventional massaging balls in such massaging device, they are arranged vertically and the range acted by the massaging balls on the user's back is limited within a thickness range of the massaging balls. Hence, the overall massaged range on the user's back is also limited. Further, when the massaging device operates, the massaging balls roll and thus upward and downward forces are respectively generated on the user's back. Since only a few directions of rubbing effects are generated, the massaging effect is limited.
The current chair back massaging device may be categorized into a dual-wheel type, a four-wheel type and a multi-wheel type. In the dual-wheel type chair back massaging device, two massaging balls are used to support the weight of the to-be-massaged portion of the user. Since the weight is only supported by the two massaging balls, a larger massaging force is correspondingly generated and an improved massaging effect is acted upon the acupuncture points of the user. Further, since only the two massaging balls are involved in the massaging operation, this massaging operation is simple.
In the four-wheel type chair back massaging device, four massaging balls are used to support the weight of the to-be-massaged portion of the user. Referring to FIG. 1, one example, the Taiwanese patent TW508237, of such type of chair back massaging device is shown therein. As shown, the massaging device 102 has four massaging balls 101, an upper position changing device 103 and a lower position changing device 104. The upper and lower position changing devices 103, 104 are used to change the respective swing angles of the swinging arms 105, 106, so that the massaging device 102 may swing to provide a corresponding massaging effect. However, since the four massaging balls 101 are pinned down with each another, each of them merely has a narrow operative range.
In the multi-wheel type chair back massaging device, a multitude of massaging elements in different shapes are used to provide a diverse force arrangement on the user's back. However, since the massaging force is relatively smaller, the massaging effect on the acupuncture points of the user is relatively poorer. Further, since the multiple massaging balls are pinned down with each other, each of them only has a narrow operative range as well.
The chair back massaging device may also be categorized into a screw and connecting rod type, a pneumatic type and a gear and gear rack type in terms of the used displacement mechanism.
In the screw and connecting rod type massaging device, a drive source is used to drive the screw to rotate and thus the guide body to move laterally, causing the support arm mounted on the guide body to have a displacement with guidance by the connecting rod.
In the pneumatic type massaging device, a pushing force is generated by an air cushion when the air cushion inflates and the pushing force is used to push the swinging arm mounted on the connecting rod, enabling the upper and lower massaging elements to have a displacement with assistance of the connecting rod and the guide rail.
For the gear and gear rack type massaging device, it may be categorized into a straight-line displacement based type and an arc displacement based type. To see the straight-line displacement based type massaging device, refer to FIG. 2 in which the massaging device according to the Taiwanese Patent No. 576195 is shown. As shown, a drive source 6 is used to drive the gear to rotate under guidance of the fixed gear rack 52 on the frame 51. A motion transmission mechanism 65 is mounted between the displacement shaft 64 and the frame 51 for cooperation with the fixed gear rack 52. As such, the massaging device 76 on the moving shaft 67 is driven to move forward and backward along a straight line.
For the arc displacement based type massaging device, a drive source is used to drive the gear to rotate, with which the massaging element mounted on the fixed pivot is driven to have a rotative displacement with guidance of the arc gear rack on the frame.
For the currently existing chair back massaging device, the chair back generally has a rail in an S shape at the side contacted with the user, and does not provide a motion along a direction from the massaging device to the user and an inverse direction as compared thereto but only the motion along a length direction of the user so that the rail of the massaging device can be contacted with the back curve of the user. However, the S-shaped rail can not well contact with all back curves of different users, reducing the massaging effect provided by itself. In addition, such S-shaped massaging device without a displacement mechanism can not provide a pressing action and thus can not serve as a high-end product in the market.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a massaging device, particularly used for a chair back, which is free from the above-mentioned disadvantages. After a long intensive series of experiments and researches, the inventors finally set forth such a massaging device, particularly used for the chair back, which may effectively overcome the demerits existing in the prior art.